It Doesn't Matter
by Katie Kat 214
Summary: It was my twin sister and I. It wasn't like we had a choice against my father. It's not like we ever stood a chance in an argument. So we just told ourselves that it doesn't matter. None of it mattered to our numb hearts or our destroyed emotions. (Story better than summary... Rated T because of future events.)
1. Chapter 1: The News

**Chapter One: The News **

I stared at all of the couples around my twins and me. Sadly, this was our group of friends. They were all amazing and other stuff like that, but honestly, I couldn't put up with their shit every day. I glanced over at my twin who glanced at me, disgust burned into both of our pale aqua eyes. We smiled evilly as we stood up, leaving our blue trays of untouched rainbow mush on the table, and walked away, our bags slung over our shoulders. We had just reached the soccer field to interrupt the current practice when an unusual sound reached out ears.

"Lilyanna and Katrina Ruocco, please report to the office," the secretary in the office called through the school wide speakers. The corners of our plump pink lips turned down into frowns as we turned and began walking towards the office. We received whistles from boys in the private high school because of the uniforms. It's not like we were hot or beautiful. The only thing that really stood out was our natural scarlet hair and our gleaming aqua eyes. No, it was the obnoxiously short red skirt that barely covered the underwear on our butts, the exceedingly tight white T-shirt that nearly showed our B-cup bras through the V-neck, the black mid-thigh high socks that showed how short the skirts truly were, and the red tie that girls begged to have to cover the cleavage the tight ass shirt caused. Anyways, we sighed as we reached the mahogany door and pushed it open to find our parents filling out some paperwork.

"What happened?" my sister and I asked in a monotone voice, showing how bored we truly were. It's not like we had any younger siblings to worry about and both of our parents were right in front of us. We never really got close with our family on either of our parents side and we were extremely rich, so it's not like we were losing our house or going bankrupt. My parents looked over at where we stood in the doorway.

"Well, a lot of things happened," my mother said in her usual 'I don't care about you two' voice. "I threw out some more clothes, your father talked to the manager in charge of the company in India to see if the candy company was running smoothly, we packed your guys' clothing for the trip, we're moving to Japan, I'm not sure what we'll be having for dinner, I found out that one of the maids was quitting, I fired some more servants, and many more things." We just stood there, boredom in our blank, emotionless eyes. "So we're moving?" we asked. Our mother nodded, returning to her work, and we shrugged.

"Alright. What do we do right now?" Notice, we don't care where we're moving to. Beverly Hills gets boring after two years. I know some people who would disagree, but we aren't those people. Our father was sighing something and talking on the phone at the same time, so we just walked away from the two mindless workaholics. George Ruocco was our father and the owner of every Ruocco Rockin' Candy company.

"Where do you think we're going?" Lilyanna asked me. I shrugged and we walked past many people who scurried to class after the ringing bell signaling that they were late to class. We walked out to the front where there was a lovely garden with a parking lot in it. In the middle of the parking lot, there was a fountain of six marble dolphins all pointing upwards, each of them spitting out water into a round marble bowl. Our father exited the building first. He was a tall man, about 5'11, with nicely built muscles. He was handsome with dark, chocolaty brown hair always neatly combed, emerald green eyes, and ivory skin. He resembled a man about his age, 40, with only a few wrinkles.

"Come on," our mother said harshly, passing us and rushing after father who was climbing into the sleek black limo. Our mother was gorgeous with her thin, curvy, 5'6 body. Her hair was a light brown, almost like a shiny new penny, that flowed to the curve of her back in perfect strait strands. Her eyes were large, light-brown doe eyes that complimented her ivory skin. She looked slightly younger than her real age, 34, and was stronger than she appeared. My sister and I hurried after them, our waist long, softly curled hair bouncing and tangling. Our porcelain skin made us look absolutely nothing like our parents. People even asked us if we were adopted. Oh, how we wish yes was the answer to that question.

"Now girls," our father said, putting his phone away for once the entire time he was around them that month. "We'll be going to Bunkyo, Tokyo, Japan. I realize your Japanese isn't very fluent, but we will embrace the Japanese culture once we're there. That also means that your mother and I will choose your guys' fiancés." We nodded. It's not like we gave a damn who we ended up with. We knew that he would do this no matter where we were. "Stay this obedient and we won't have any problems." A controlling smile formed on his mouth and my other just smirked.

"Yes father," we said in unison. The car pulled up to the airport where luggage was being piled onto a private jet. So we were leaving right then. I had hoped that he would delay the departure a little while, but it didn't matter to me much. I looked over at my sister who gave me the same bored glance. The car stopped and we waited for our parents to exit the car before we did. They went to the plane to secure the larger bedroom, leaving us with the smaller one, not lie we really minded. We went straight to the room that had extra clothes in one of the drawers. We locked the door and changed out of our old school uniforms into some comfortable pajamas. Of course we had the same ones, some hot pink silk Victoria's Secret ones with a black lace pattern sewed into the design. The top was button up, so we left it unbuttoned to reveal our hot pink tank top. A knock on the door made our empty voids of eyes flicker over to the sliding plastic.

"Mistresses, your father has instructed me to give you some food, drinks, and Japanese learning DVDs. You are to study during the flight," an air hostess said in a cute little Italian accent. We went to the door, Lilyanna unlocked it and I grabbed the tray full of stuff. She shut the door and locked it again as we went over to our bed. We grabbed the remote for the TV and put the DVD in. As we got comfortable on the feathery beige comforter, the captain informed us of takeoff and we played the learning disc. After about 10 hours of torturous learning, we finished the activity and fell asleep.

* * *

**Hey! I just wanted to thank everyone for reading this! I obviously don't own Ouran, and I'm glad I don't. I would have messed Ouran up so much with my random pairings. Well, do you guys like the idea of the story? Any advice you have for me? Do you want the characters to do the disclaimers from now on? Thank you guys. If you have questions, just leave them in the review section and I'll answer them soon. No update until at least one review. I love you guys.**


	2. Chapter 2: What's a Host Club?

**Chapter Two: What's a Host Club?**

I was stirred from my sleep way too soon for my taste, but it's not like my opinion mattered. I sighed and pried my eyes open to see the air hostess from yesterday. She had short black hair cut in a cute pixie style and sky blue eyes that reminded me of summer days. She tapped my sister who woke up and sat up, me following in suit.

"Your new school uniforms are hanging in the closet and you father wants to speak with you once you're dressed," she said. We nodded and she left the room to let us change. We got up and walked to the closet, tossing the sliding door open. We looked at the curios golden dresses with tired eyes. We each took one and changed into it. The torso of the dress was tight fitting and showed off the curves of our chests quiet well and had a poofy skirt that went down to our knees. The long sleeves were tight on our arms, thought the shoulders had those poofy princess sleeves. There was white going over the yellow fabric on the neck line, making a turtle neck, and white cuffs on the bottom of the sleeves. There was a mahogany ribbon that was tied around the neck in a bow and white long socks that went slightly past the knees to hide our legs. Lilyanna and I brushed out our hair and put it up in a messy bun, though we left our front bangs down to cover our foreheads and slim eyebrows . We then walked out to the room that our father was sitting it. It looked like a fairly small dining room with a long glass table filled with various foods, flower bouquets, and two candles. Father sat at one end, mother sat at the other, and we took the side seats.

"You two have to attend school in an hour. You both are in 1-A and you are required to participate in at least two clubs," father said. "If you wish to join more, go on ahead. Get exceptional grades, don't let me down, and one of you two is to call the chauffer when you're ready to be picked up. And I will no longer speak to you two in English." After giving us the number, he shooed us away and called someone. We slipped on our brown shoes and left with our books gathered in our arms. We each grabbed a purse on the way out to fill with school supplies on the way to school and we hurried out to the car that waited for us. We got into the back and immediately began stuffing the leather bags full of supplies. We both had our iPods out and put the music on shuffle, our ears soaking up the familiar English. After about 15 minutes, the car pulled to a stop and we shoved out music devices in our bags before stepping out into what looked like a giant pink city. We brushed it off and walked into the cluster of buildings with 45 minutes to spare. We sat down on one of the stone benches and faced one another.

"Music and art for sure," we stated in unison, speaking in English to have some peace of mind thinking no one could understand us. Smiles spread across our faces as we stood up and wandered around the school. We couldn't read very complicated words, but we saw Music Room 3 and walked inside, hoping the teacher would be inside. Sadly, there was no one inside. The room didn't even resemble a music room. The room looked more like a Parisian café with wooden coffee tables surrounded by wooden loveseats with fuchsia padding. Sighing, my sister and I were about to leave when we noticed a curtain. Intrigued, we walked towards it and looked behind it to find a beautiful piano. We pulled the curtain back and each took a seat, lifting up the slick black cover to reveal ivory keys. We each placed our fingers in position and began playing the song, Lilyanna on the deep notes and me on the high notes, though we played the same thing. The song, My Immortal by Evanescence, was one of the few punk songs you could play on the piano.

"I'm so tired of being here," our voices sang in harmony, our fingers never missing a key. "Suppressed by all my childish fears." I lost track of where we were as the song progressed. "You're presence still lingers here. And it won't leave me alone." I closed my eyes, my fingers expertly gliding over the keys. "These wounds won't seem to heal. This pain is just too real. There's just too much that time cannot erase." I could pick up on Lilyanna's sadness in her voice as I was sure she could pick up on mine. "When you'd cry I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears. And I held your hand through all of these years. But you still have." I took a deep breath and opened my eyes. "All of me." As we got ready to go into the second verse, someone applauded. Not someone, but many someones. Our hands lifted and we spun towards the door. An immediate tint of pink covered my cheeks and I turned back to my sister as we closed the piano case and stood up.

"Toki piano go modotte soko ni attanode, senpai? **(Since when was there a piano back there, senpai?)"** a feminine guy/ tomboyish girl, though I was guessing the first option because the person was in a male uniform, asked. I honestly didn't know the gender differences between most Asians. All the guys were cute enough to be girls and all the girls made you question your sexuality. So I knew that this brunette was asking the blonde about a piano and the blonde was older than the brunette. The brunette had a normal boy cut with large brown eyes that just screamed innocent. The blonde one was taller by about a head and had a bluish violet hue colored eyes.

"Kore wa tsuneni orokana Haruhi o, bakku go okonawa rete iru no, **(It's always been back there, silly Haruhi,)"** the blonde replied, ruffling the brunette's hair. My sister and I just stared at the two as a whole group came out from behind the door. My blue eyes drooped with jetlag as I listened to them and tried to understand them.

"Gomen, senpais," my sister and I said before I covered my mouth to yawn. My sister's eyes immediately flicked to my face with worry in them. I rubbed my eyes tiredly and Lilyanna laughed at me lightly.

"Did you actually watch all of the DVDs?" she asked me in English with a smile on her face. I nodded and she giggled again. I knew she had gone to sleep after a while, but I thought I would fill her in later. I sat down on the piano bench again as my eyes drooped further. "Come one. We have 30 minutes until classes start and it's our first day."

"I'll pull through it," I said. "It doesn't matter if I'm tired." I smiled up at my sister before someone cleared their throat awkwardly.

"So it's your first day at Ouran?" the blonde man said in English making my eyes widen. He smiled and bowed in front of us. "My name is Tamaki Souh and it would be an honor if you allowed us to help you two around today."

"Who are you guys?" we asked quietly and slowly.

"We're the Ouran High School Host Club!" all of them cheered. We were quiet for a minute.

"What's a host club?" Lilyanna and I asked.

* * *

******I don't own Ouran! Thank you so much for reviewing Izzey! *huggles* You made my day. Now, duck lips. -=- That small segment was brought to you in part by Tamaki Suoh, for he is crying in the corner. *puts free mushroom sign by him* Any suggestions? Do you like it? Do you hate it? I looovvvveeee yooouuu guuuyyysss!**


	3. Chapter 3: Deal with the Devils

**Chapter Three: Deal with the Devils**

"Will you visit the host club after school?" the twins asked, sitting in front of us during lunch. Lilyanna and I poked at the slightly more appetizing food on our tray, still not eating it. We shook our head and the brunette sat down by us. "Come on! It'll be fun!"

"How about this," Lilyanna and I said, getting slightly annoyed. These two had been bugging us through all of our classes and now we had to deal with them during lunch. "If you can make us blush without touching us inappropriately, we'll go today."

"Deal!" the twins cheered as the tallest and shortest sat down with us. "What are your guys' names anyways?" My sister and I had visible tick marks throbbing on our temples as our eyebrows twitched in irritation.

"Lily and Katie Ruocco," we said, considering our names were strange. Even for Americans, our names were strange. Lilyanna and Katrina with a K. The little boy seemed to perk up instantly.

"Ruocco as in Ruocco Candy?" he asked. We both nodded and his chocolaty brown eyes got sparkles of excitement. "I love Ruocco Candy, ne Takashi?"

"Hai," the tall raven haired man said as the other, the blonde and the raven haired guy with glasses, came and sat down.

"Tama-chan, Kyo-chan! They're the daughters of the famous Ruocco Candy business!" the small boy cheered. The blonde guy acted like the young blonde and the raven haired guy just scribbled something down in a note book.

"Yes," the raven haired one said, never looking up from his book. "Daughters of George Ruocco and Amanda Redford and heiresses to the Ruocco Rockin' Candy Company. Born October 12 as Lilyan-"

"How do you know that?" we asked, interrupting our names. No way in hell he was going to tell people. Just smiled and jotted stuff down. Suddenly, there were arms around my waist and it wasn't Lilyanna's. I was abruptly pulled onto a different person's chair and onto their lap.

"Won't you show me your blush? Hikaru will get your sisters for sure," the orange haired twin whispered into my neck. A shiver ran down my spine as I looked at my sister in horror. She just stared blankly at me since the other twin just whispering something into her ear. Well, one of the things he said sent her face blazing as red as her hair.

"That was so inappropriate," Lilyanna muttered under her breath, her icy eyes flickering up to look into Hikaru's feline like golden ones. "What in your right mind even thought of that?" Hikaru just smiled.

"It's not from my right mind," he said. I just started laughing at the two who would be such a cute couple. Of course when the twin holding me, I didn't bother learning his name, nuzzled his nose into my neck, I remembered that we were identical twins. That meant of course than we would be a cute couple. That thought sent my cheeks a light pink tint that couldn't really be made out.

"Are you really going to make things difficult for me?" the twin asked into my hair making me jump. I felt the warm breath of the Hitachiin on the back of my neck and shuddered. I tried to push myself away from him, making up random excuses.

"Kaoru-senpai, I have to eat," I whined, squirming to gain distance between us. He simply pulled me closer. "I have to pee!" I squealed making the devious twin laugh at me. I pushed away from him, trying to keep us at arms' length.

"If you would only blush, you could be free, my little toy," he purred, drawing me closer. Yes, this was my downfall. A mad blush bloomed across my cheeks as I was crushed against this oaf's chest. At this time, I successfully escaped my capture's arms and returned to my see to be emotionless like my older twin sister. I then continued to poke at the fresh broccoli and the medium rare steak on my plate.

"Why the hell did we make deals with them?" Lilyanna and I asked each other as we stood up, ignoring our full plates and walking away from the table. "They're devils." We sighed as we wandered out. Well, a deal was a deal and we would have to go to this 'host club' thing after school. The bell rang and we trudged back to class, loathing our seats behind the devious twins and the poor brunette. Since my sister often slept in class, I was stuck in between her and Soga Kazukiyo, the Class president of 1-A. So we walked into class as everyone was talking over the teacher who just excused our absence, asking us if we got lost.

"Ah! Lily-chan! Katie-chan!" the twins greeted as we walked past them. The only thing we did to show we knew they were alive was a tiny glare from our icy eyes. But then again, what did it matter? It wasn't like we owed them anything but company after school today. I let out a sigh and rested my cheek on my fist, staring at the projector on some lesson in history as my sister slept silently next to me. I shrunk down in my seat until I hid behind the Hitachiin in front of me as my sister did.

"Ruocco-san, I would appreciate it if you and your sister actually _pretended_ to pay attention," the teacher, who I didn't bother to learn his name, said with an irritated sigh. I sat up and cast him a quick nod, nudging my sister with my foot to wake her up. The teacher turned back around and Lily just laid back down as I began doodling. As the teacher dismissed us to pack up, chatter filled the whole room, which then meant that the twins turned around as Haruhi desperately tried to finish homework.

"Are you two ready?" the twins asked as we looked back at them with boredom. I cast a glance at my sister who looked back at me. We faced the twins and shrugged as the bell rang.

* * *

**Hey! As you all know, I don't own Ouran. Thank you so much for my second review. I swear I felt like Tamaki. Some people actually like what I write! Thank you so much. Any suggestions? What pairings are you looking for? You can pair anyone with anyone, even male/ reasonable female ocs. Well, review and what not. If you want one of my ocs to end up with someone who currently doesn't exist, then make them exist! I will be holding a vote for who the dad will end up marrying them off to. **

**Lilyanna- Tamaki? Haruhi? Kyoya? Hikaru? Kaoru? Honey? Mori? Kazukiyo? OC?**

**Katrina- Tamaki? Haruhi? Kyoya? Hikaru? Kaoru? Honey? Mori? Kazukiyo? OC?**

**Please review with your opinion! Love you guys?**


	4. Chapter 4: The Host Club

**Chapter four: The Host Club**

Lily and I have been sitting here for about a minute before we saw why Kyoya called them the 'devious type' with the 'forbidden brotherly love' act. I nearly choked on the tea I had been drinking and Lily was close to spitting out her cake. Close, but we quickly composed ourselves. Why the hell did we go with the devious type instead of the strong and silent, natural, or Loli-shorta type? I'll tell you why. Cause those perverted twins demanded that we sat with them. We sat with them for about 30 minutes before trying to sneak out.

"Lil-chan, Kat-chan, will you guys eat cake with me?" Honey asked, hugging Usa-chan, his stuffed pink bunny, tightly. We nodded and dragged out mind-raped bodies over to Honey and Mori's table. I was impressed. That little guy could eat a cake every minute, not including the stuff he tried to feed Usa-chan. Finally, it was time to go home, or so I thought. Apparently, when you make a deal with Hikaru and Kaoru, you have to dress up some point or another. Anyways, there I stood in the perverted goddess costume you could buy in a Halloween Outlet. The dress was white silk that was strapless and barely went past my panties. There was a slit cut in between the boobs that had blue lace in it, showing off some of my cheetah print bra, and lace hung down on my arms like sleeves.

"Where the hell did you guys find that?" Haruhi asked, desperately trying to avoid looking at me. "Wherever it was, it must be burned immediately. And how is that goddess attire?" My phone began ringing and I grabbed it from on top of my sleeping sister, holding it to my ear.

"Katrina? Lilyanna? Where are you guys?" my father's stern voice asked through the phone. I have company coming over and I don't want you two ruining it."

"What time would you like us to come home, father?" I asked, my voice turning nearly robotic. It was quiet for a while before he hung up, leaving me to sigh. I closed the phone and set it back down on my sister's stomach. I knew that we would have to stay out late tonight, but it didn't matter. Father might get a business partner.

"Katrina, what's wrong?" Lilyanna's voice asked making my face burn. She had woken up, forgetting where they were, and called her by her real name. No matter how hardly I prayed they would let it slip past them, the hosts didn't. Again, it didn't matter. They would have found out sooner or later.

"Nothing, Lilyanna dear," I said. She looked at what I was wearing, amusement clear on her face, before scoffing at the twins who got a nosebleed at the lacy undergarments that were dangerously close to showing.

"Kat-chan, you should... um... put on something to cover," Honey began, making me turn to see Mori setting him up behind furniture. The giant then walked over to me, placing the large jacket over me which was sadly longer than the dress by more than a couple inches.

"Dirty twins!" I shrieked at the two who covered their bleeding noses, finally realizing how short the dress truly was. A blazer, despite the owner being very tall, was longer than this thing and it gave the guys nosebleeds. I hid behind the giant with a shade of red darker than my hair coloring my face.

"Dirty?" the two asked, stuffing tissues up their noses to try containing the crimson liquid that seeped from their faces. Lilyanna laughed at me as the twins began chasing me, and I continuously tripped on everything.

"Yes! Dirty!" I yelled before I stopped abruptly, the two running into my back as one question flooded my mind. Why does it matter? I stood there for a second before looking at my sister who laughed as one of the twins tickled her sides ruthlessly. I hardly noticed I was being dragged somewhere since I was caught up in the question. It mattered because... they just decided to harass us? No, that's not it. Because they all looked like god models and we were average? That's not it either. What the hell was it then? Why did it matter? I let out a groan of frustration and put my head in my hands.

"Why did it matter?" Lily asked me quietly, mocking my confusion. I shook my head her way and she let out a sigh. It mattered because these annoying bastards were getting under my skin and I knew it. Lily knew it too. These amazing looking gods were getting close to finding me in my façade. I guess my sister was right. I should keep myself locked up tighter to prevent a breach of security.

"I'm going to change," I stated calmly, bowing and retreating to the curtained room to slip my Ouran uniform back on. Only, there was one problem. "Where the hell is my uniform you shady, perverted, devious devils?!" I shrieked. I dashed out of the curtains and saw the two innocently smiling at me. I gritted my teeth together and made a grinding sound before taking off Mori's blazer and handing it to him.

"Mori-senpai! Restrain the target!" the two cheered as I launched at them, though the tall giant kept me from getting far. I knew that my skirt now rested on my hips, showing the back of my lacy underwear, which Mori had the common sense to cover with his jacket. I decided he was one of my favorites.

"Thank you, Mori-senpai," I said dejectedly, earning a nod from the silent giant. Then, for a second time, our phone rang, and Lily picked it up this time.

"Hello m- what?!" Lilyanna asked in a high pitch voice. "You guys are really doing that to your only daughters?! What the hell is wrong with you guys?!" Lily hung up, without waiting for an answer, and grumbled under her breath. She gripped my wrist in her hand and pulled me away from Mori, whose blazer I was stealing.

"Thank you senpai! Twins, keep the uniform to do your weird sexual fantasies with!" I called over my should as I was tugged behind my sister. We got out into a limo that sped off towards some random place we would call home.

"Mom and dad are kicking us out of the house and putting us in some town house instead. We'll have to do everything, except pay for rent. All of our stuff is already there," Lily said making me gape. They really wanted us gone.

* * *

**Hey guys! I don't own Ouran. Thank you to all my reviewers! (P.S. Lilly, I'm Kaoru...) I got stuck on this chapter... Any suggestions? Pairing results for this far posted below. Keep commenting and I'll keep adding. Should Kat and Lil be able to tell Hika and Kao apart? Should the Americans fall for Haruhi's cross-dressing or find out the act? Should they be forced into the host club or remain guests? Review please and thank you for the support on the story. **

_**Katrina**_

Kyoya= 0

Hikaru= 0

** Kaoru= 2**

Honey= 0

Mori= 1

Kazukiyo= 0

OC= 0

_**Lilyanna**_

** Kyoya= 1**

** Hikaru= 1**

** Kaoru= 1**

Honey= 0

** Mori= 1**

Kazukiyo= 0

OC= 0

_P.S. Tamaki is with Haruhi in my story. No voting for Tamaki and either Katie or Lily. No can do. And no double twins because a business man would not let his two daughters marry into the same family when he could expand further. Just saying. _


	5. Chapter 5: Too Many Tears

**Chapter five: Too Many Tears**

We had reached the house in a matter of minutes. It was a three story house with wooden walls and a wooden roof. The front door was a door like one in America, wooden and with a door knob you used to swing it in and out, while every other door was an original, paper thin Japanese door that slid back and forth. The living room had our favorite couch, an orchid L shaped couch with cloth covering it instead of leather. A matching lounge chair was next to it with a dark brown, oak coffee table in the middle. A flat screen was perched on the wall facing the couches and had various shelves around it filled with our favorite books, movies, and pictures.

"Home sweet home," Lily muttered with a low sigh. It didn't feel right. We locked the door again before rushing upstairs to the master bedroom we would share and toppled onto the giant bed, crying. Today had been awful. Our façade was falling apart, our parents kicked us out of the house, we had to get jobs and do chores, and there was only a week until our birthday.

"Why do they hate us?" I finally asked, rubbing my reddening eyes. I looked down as tears rushed down my tear stained cheeks to hide my icy blue eyes. Lily's phone rang and she answered it to talk to our father. Moments later, my phone began ringing. I stood up and left before answering it.

"Katie! They're all gone!" Sarah's voice wailed. I closed my eyes and tried to imagine the bleach blonde girl with sun kissed skin crying, but her emerald green eyes never shed a tear. "They were all in the car to pick me up from school and it crashed! They're all gone!"

"Katie! We have to go to the main house!" Lily yelled from the bedroom. I dashed in, the phone slammed against my ear as she listed off all of her family.

"Sarah, come live with us out in Japan," I said as the girl got choked up in sobs. I was currently pulling on a white Lolita style dress with light pink ribbons. Lily sent me a sympathetic look, knowing that I don't just offer that willy-nilly.

"Are you sure?" she asked. I sent her a mumble of assurance as I pulled on white long socks and rushed down stairs with my sister to pull on light pink doll shoes. We said goodbye as Lily and I raced into the limo that sped off towards the huge mansion my parents were living at.

"Why do they need us?" I finally asked. As Lily opened her mouth to answer, the chauffeur stopped and opened a door. We walked up to the door and rang the bell, a maid answering it. She led us to a living room with a lot of people in it.

"Ah, Lilyanna, Katrina! Come, have a seat!" my father cheered, a smile on his face. We put on soft smiles and sat down in the large chair that could seat two. Of course, there were most of the host club and some older looking men and women.

"You called for us, father?" we asked in sync, tilting our heads to the right slightly. My mother's smiled faltered slightly at our synchronization, but she just put it right back up.

"Yes," he said. "I need to talk to Katrina for a moment before she can host these guests with Lilyanna." My sister glanced at me nervously for a moment before I sent her a reassuring smile and stood. I followed my father away from the room and into a different room. As he turned to face me, his face was stern.

"Father, what's wrong?" I asked, though my voice was dead. I hated "talking" to him, because it always ended badly. He liked Lilyanna more and he couldn't hide it. He raised his hand and I flinched back as it fell onto my cheek with a loud noise. I frowned as tears welled in my eyes.

"I can't take them anymore," he grumbled. "The New York line isn't supplying as much money anymore and I need to go look at it now. That leaves your mother in charge here and she wants to leave it to you and Lily and this is just aggravating!" He slapped me again, much harder this time making me shriek in pain as I stumbled back.

"Katie! Katie! Open the door dad!" Lily yelled, pounding on the wooden door as my father stalked towards me, hand raised and madness in his eyes. "Mori-senpai will break this door down! Daddy!" The man stopped and kneeled in front of me as the door slammed open.

"I'm okay," I said softly. "I just tripped and fell into the wall." My sister sent me a knowing look before glaring quickly at our father and rushing to my side as my tears stopped. Lily pulled me to my feet and led me away from him before I shook my head. "I'll be out in a minute."

"I'll count," Lily said hesitantly before leading our guests to the other room. I looked back at my dad who glared at me, the door still open. I took a shaky breath.

"Sarah's parents are dead," I stated. "And I offered to have her come live with Lily and I. Could she attend Ouran?" He sent me a quick nod to keep from yelling at me and I left with a bow. When I went into the room, I was tackled by a crying Honey and received looks from the room full of teenagers.

"Why didn't you tell me it was that bad?" Lily asked. I just stared in disbelief. I only knew one way, and though it would piss everyone off, I had to use it.

"What do you mean?" I asked, tilting my head slightly. "My clumsiness?" They all sweat dropped but stopped pestering me. Just kidding.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about!" Lilyanna yelled. She hastily poked my bruised cheek, making me wince, and stubbornly crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well, Sarah can live with us and go to Ouran!" I exclaimed happily, trying desperately to change the subject. With a sigh, everyone stored it away for another day as the adults come in and we left to go back home.

* * *

**Hey guys! I don't own Ouran. Thank you to all my reviewers! Any suggestions? Pairing results for this far posted below. Keep commenting and I'll keep adding. Do you like the story thus far? Should I do character disclaimers? Should they be forced into the host club or remain guests? Review please and thank you for the support on the story. **

_**Katrina**_

Kyoya= 0

Hikaru= 0

** Kaoru= 3**

Honey= 0

Mori= 2

Kazukiyo= 0

OC= 0

_**Lilyanna**_

Kyoya= 1

** Hikaru= 2**

** Kaoru= 2**

Honey= 0

Mori= 1

Kazukiyo= 0

OC= 0

_P.S. Tamaki is with Haruhi in my story. No voting for Tamaki and either Katie or Lily. No can do. And no double twins because a business man would not let his two daughters marry into the same family when he could expand further. Just saying. _


	6. Chapter 6: Sarah Arrives

**Chapter six: Sarah Arrives**

I glanced around the room with a smile on my face. Lily and I had spent all morning today, Saturday, preparing Sarah's room. The large bed was made with white sheets and a maroon comforter. Two body length pillows were covered in white cases while the two smaller pillows had on maroon cases. There was an oak dresser across from the bed with a TV hanging over it. The windows all had a layer of white lace covering them and a layer of thick maroon velvet over it. There was a maroon covered bench in front to the bed and an oak nightstand next to it.

"I hope she likes it," I said, my puffy cheek a bluish purple color. The doorbell rang and we rushed downstairs. I opened the door to find Sarah, her smile replaced with a frown and her eyes reddened and puffy from crying. I opened my arms and she ran to Lily and I, her tears slipping down her tanned cheeks. My phone began ringing, so I flipped it open and put it to my ear.

"Hello Katrina-san, this is Ootori Kyoya," the voice said over the phone. "I'm calling to kindly ask you where you are currently staying so that I don't have to ask my resources."

"Ah, Kyoya-senpai. I'm staying a couple blocks from the school in a house," I stated. I swear I heard him sweat drop before computer keys were typing and he hummed in satisfaction.

"I'll be over in a few minute," he said. "Do you need anything else?" I looked over at Sarah who was being led up the stairs and I smiled, following them with her bags.

"The rest of the club," I said. He agreed and hung up, a smile on my face the whole time. I quickly covered the bruise with foundation so he would leave it alone and helped unpack Sarah. I popped a lollipop in my mouth and plopped down on the bench, facing the girl who was sulking in sweats and a band shirt. "Avenged Sevenfold, ne?"

"Yeah," she muttered. The doorbell rang and a smile brightened my face again. "Who's that?" Sarah, not being able to speak Japanese, just followed us as we dashed downstairs.

"This is the," we started, opening the door. "Roran koko hosutkurabu! (Ouran highschool host club!" We ended in Japanese to see what she'd say as she stared at the gorgeous men.

"They're the Roarin' Choco hoe suit though caribou? What the hell is that?!" she yelled as Tamaki came forwards and grasped her hand lightly.

"My dear, we are the Ouran high school host club!" he cheered in English. "I am the prince of this organization, Suoh Tamaki. The one in glasses is the mangaer, Ootori Kyoya. The twins are Hitachiin Hikaru and Kaoru. The small blonde boy and the tall fellow are Haninozuka Mitsukuni, or Honey, and Morinozuka Takashi, or Mori. And finally, the brunette is Fujioka Haruhi."

"Kyoya-senpai!" I screeched as he poked my cheek with a pen. "It still hurts you bastard!" I got up and began running away from the demon who chased me, ending with me on the floor and Honey on top of me.

"Hold still Kat-chan," Honey said as him and Mori pinned me to the ground and kept me still as I tried to thrash. Kyoya took a wipe and rubbed away the makeup making me bite my lip to keep in a scream.

"You got this, Neko-chan!" the twins cheered, throwing confetti on me. I whimpered as he poked my swollen, discolored cheek again.

"Kyoya! That hurts you ass!" I yelled, desperately trying to kick him. "Kyoya! Stop poking my god damn cheek and let me off the floor!"

"Katrina-san," Kyoya sighed as he dipped his finger in something and began spreading it on my cheek making me show him my colorful vocabulary. "Please stop swearing. It's not going to get us anywhere."

"That hurts like a-!" I yelled, my words quickly cut off by Mori's large hand as his legs pinned down one side of my body and Honey held the rest down. I continued to scream, and cuss, and complain, and cry into Mori's hand as Kyoya finished. "I'll be right back," I said, slowly getting to my feet. I ran upstairs and grabbed Mori's blazer, running back and handing it to him.

"Thanks," he said quickly as I bowed and thanked for it. Kaoru and Sarah talked while Hikaru and Lily whispered by them, no doubt being pervs or something like that.

"Hey Katie! You never told them about the thing you guys did back in middle school?" Sarah asked making me pale. My sister sent me a pleading look.

"Well, if my sources are correct, they used to sing in the local café an earned quite a bit of money," Kyoya stated. "We heard a sample of their music yesterday I believe."

"Oh, that's not all. You should have seen them dance!" she exclaimed. Cue blush from my sister and I as everyone looks at us.

"No!" we yelled. "That was not- I mean- Don't bring it up!" She laughed at us as we remembered our key song. I dashed over and hid behind the giant.

"I'm going upstairs," I mumbled after a minute, trudging up the stairs. I let out a small sigh as I reached the second set of stairs and went to the back of the small room, heading out to the large balcony. I stood in front of a flower bed, sighing at the bright colors.

"Do you miss them?" Lilyanna asked, putting a hand on my shoulder. I nodded and felt tears in my eyes. Everyone at the dancing company were so nice. They were our family!

"We all do," Sarah said softly, wrapping her arms around my waist and resting her chin on my shoulder. I turned to look at her and heard gasps instead.

"You're a lesbian?!" Hikaru and Kaoru exclaimed making me sweat-drop. Sarah only smirked and pulled me closer in a possessive manner making the two shove tissues up their noses.

"She's only lesbian for me," Sarah purred seductively into my hair. I felt my face heat up as she pulled me onto the lounge chair. The only thing was, it felt more like a lap than a lounge chair and...

"Holy shit! What are you doing Sarah?! These are people who my father's going to do business with and-!" My panicked voice was cut off by her hand and the twins cheered in the background.

"Go our little lesbian toy!" they cheered. Great...

* * *

**Hey guys! I don't own Ouran. Thank you to all my reviewers! Any suggestions? Pairing results for this far posted below. Keep commenting and I'll keep adding. Do you like the story thus far? Should I do character disclaimers? Review please and thank you for the support on the story. **

_**Katrina**_

Kyoya= 0

Hikaru= 0

** Kaoru= 4**

Honey= 0

**Mori= 4**

Kazukiyo= 0

OC= 0

_**Lilyanna**_

Kyoya= 1

** Hikaru= 3**

Kaoru= 2

Honey= 0

Mori= 1

Kazukiyo= 0

OC= 0

_P.S. Tamaki is with Haruhi in my story. No voting for Tamaki and either Katie or Lily. No can do. And no double twins because a business man would not let his two daughters marry into the same family when he could expand further. Just saying. _


	7. Chapter 7: Lovesick? Nah

**Chapter seven: Lovesick? Nah...**

It was the Monday morning after our little crazed weekend. Kyoya showed up every day to poke my cheek, bringing Honey and Mori as restraints, and the twins cheered about me being lesbian.

"Isn't this school for rich people?" Sarah asked, poking the yellow fabric of the dress. We nodded and she sighed. "Couldn't they at least buy decent uniforms?"

"Who knows," Lily and I said in unison. The car pulled up in front of the school about an hour early since Kyoya told us to meet them in the club room. We trudged through the school hallways until we reached the abandoned music room.

"Hey Lil-chan! Kat-chan! Sa-chan!" Honey called, jumping about on the walls and couches. I looked over and sweat-dropped at the sink full of dirty plates. I went over and began washing the dishes, my sleeves hoisted up to my elbows.

"Ah! You don't have to do that Katie-chan!" Haruhi called in a panic, rushing over to me. I looked back to see the twins drop a banana peel and Haruhi just so happened to slip on it. I stepped forward and tried to stop him from slamming into the ground when my eyes widened.

"HOLY FREAKING CRAP! THE HOST CLUB IS FULL OF PERVERTED MEN AND SENPAI IS A-!" I screamed, being cut off by several sets of hands that jerked me back as I continued to scream about my recognition of Haruhi's true gender. "MOTHER OF A-CUPS!"

"Did my dear lover get groped?" Sarah asked sending the twins into a nose bleed. I just stared at the girl whose doe eyes pleaded for me to keep my mouth shut.

"Are you saying I have an A-cup?" I asked with tears in my confused eyes. Then, I paused for a second. "Wait. Haruhi-senpai?" I looked at the girl and she just looked back at me. "How did you know I'm Katie?"

"You and your sister are very different," Haruhi said. "That, and your cheek is bruised and Sarah-san called Lily-san her name." As if on cue, Kyoya prodded my cheek with a pen again making me cry out in pain. Mori and Honey were instantly holding me, though I fought as he poked it harder.

"Well, it looks like the plan worked, Kyo-chan, ne Takashi?" Honey asked, trying to keep my legs from smashing against Kyoya. Mori nodded and I let out a shriek as Kyoya's finger pressed against my cheek, not lifting.

"Considering Ruocco-san now knows of Haruhi's true gender, I say it did," Kyoya stated. My sister and Sarah absorbed this for a moment before their eyes widened.

"Haruhi's a girl?" they asked in shock. The dejected girl nodded and they stared in shock as I snarled at Kyoya. They began prodding her breasts with their fingers to see if it was really fat or just muscle.

"Is everything solved by poking?" I hissed as the girl sighed. Everyone stopped to think about it before nodding and returning to their previous activities. Well, everyone but Mori, Honey, Haruhi, and I nodded.

"That's just wrong," Honey said, chomping on another cake. I let out another shriek at Kyoya's constant prodding my purple flesh. By now, Mori just sat on top of me, blocking my legs with his and pinning my arms above my head with one hand and holding my head with the other. If my normal cheek hadn't been pressed up against the marble floor and my other cheek hadn't been bruised, he would have seen my blush.

"This isn't necessary, senpai," I said, hiding my stutter. Unfortunately, I felt like he was close enough to hear my heart beating way too fast. What was this feeling? The one that screamed that I needed him close. A bad feeling? A fatherly figure?

"Mori-senpai! You should see this! There's a perfect view up her dress from here!" the twins cheered making my blush deepen. I struggled harder to get out, but Mori simply kicked back, sending the twins flying.

"YOU PERVERTED TWINS DARE LOOK AT MY LOVER'S UNDERWEAR?!" Sarah screamed sending blood squirting out of their noses. They just laid on the ground, dying of perverted thoughts that streamed through their heads.

"Alright, just a moment more," Kyoya said, spreading that damned gel over my cheek making me swear more than a sailor. He then backed away and Mori gracefully got up, helping me to my feet, before going over to Honey.

"Kyoya-senpai, you're painful," I whined making the twins burst out laughing about how funny that sounded or perverted or something along those lines. I sent them an icy glare that they called Kawaii and just ignored them.

"Well, we'll have to come here after school and dance?" I asked. Kyoya nodded and I left, still pondering over the flips my heart was doing. Was this what Sarah called lovesick? Nahh... It couldn't be. I was too amazing to be lovesick. It had to be a fatherly figure, right?

"My dear love," Sarah said, putting a hand on my shoulder and smiling. I sent her a quick smile before facing forward. I would have to ask her, and now was as good of a time as any, right?

"Sarah," I began slowly as Lily walked next to me. "What's it like to be in love?" She seemed taken aback for a moment, her face falling from its usual smile into a brighter one.

"Love is like your birthday, Christmas, Halloween, and every other holiday combined," she started dreamily. "After a game of Russian Roulette, of course, and that's only if you win. It's a trust fall, and you just have to hope they are willing to catch and hold onto you."

Maybe I was lovesick. Then again, I think not. Let's think in reality for a minute. I just met him! And I couldn't be in love! I was getting an arranged marriage. And... and... and he was just too perfect for me to be lovesick over. Maybe I was actually sick. I felt hot and my stomach fluttered. A flu? I hope not.

* * *

**Hey guys! I don't own Ouran. Thank you to all my reviewers! Any suggestions? Pairing results for this far posted below. Keep commenting and I'll keep adding. Do you like the story thus far? Should I do character disclaimers? Do you guys like this chapter? Review please and thank you for the support on the story. **

_**Katrina**_

Kyoya= 0

Hikaru= 0

Kaoru= 5

Honey= 0

**Mori= 6**

Kazukiyo= 0

OC= 0

_**Lilyanna**_

Kyoya= 2

** Hikaru= 4**

Kaoru= 2

Honey= 0

Mori= 1

Kazukiyo= 0

OC= 0

_P.S. Tamaki is with Haruhi in my story. No voting for Tamaki and either Katie or Lily. No can do. And no double twins because a business man would not let his two daughters marry into the same family when he could expand further. Just saying. _


	8. Chapter 8: Poisoned Past

**Chapter eight: Poisoned Past**

The day passed by in a blur, mainly because I tried to sleep in every class, but Sarah kept bugging Kazukiyo and asking him to switch seats with her, sad that she wasn't by my sister, the hosts, and I. Finally, the bell rang telling us it was off to the host club and we were dragged by enthusiastic twins while Haruhi and Sarah trailed behind us.

"Is this really necessary?" Lilyanna and I asked, a slight frown on our features. The twins only smirked as they kicked in the door to the third music room. Everyone turned to look at us with bored expressions. We were released from the hands of the devils and we trudged over to Kyoya.

"Your outfits are behind the piano curtain. Sarah's is also back there," Kyoya stated. We nodded and went over to the piano, grabbing the strange maid costumes. We tossed one to Sarah as we walked to the changing rooms. After slipping behind the curtains, we stripped off our uniforms and replaced them with the pink dresses that went about five inches above our knees. The three inch sleeves slipped off of our shoulders and had lace sticking over the top of the hem. White ribbons were strung around the top of the pink silk, the bottom of the sleeves, and down the front of the dress like a corset. I tied the white apron with lacy edges around my waist and slipped on the lacy underskirt that made the skirt poof out. I tied Chapter six: Lovesick? Nah...

It was the Monday morning after our little crazed weekend. Kyoya showed up every day to poke my cheek, bringing Honey and Mori as restraints, and the twins cheered about me being lesbian.

"Isn't this school for rich people?" Sarah asked, poking the yellow fabric of the dress. We nodded and she sighed. "Couldn't they at least buy decent uniforms?"

"Who knows," Lily and I said in unison. The car pulled up in front of the school about an hour early since Kyoya told us to meet them in the club room. We trudged through the school hallways until we reached the abandoned music room.

"Hey Lil-chan! Kat-chan! Sa-chan!" Honey called, jumping about on the walls and couches. I looked over and sweat-dropped at the sink full of dirty plates. I went over and began washing the dishes, my sleeves hoisted up to my elbows.

"Ah! You don't have to do that Katie-chan!" Haruhi called in a panic, rushing over to me. I looked back to see the twins drop a banana peel and Haruhi just so happened to slip on it. I stepped forward and tried to stop him from slamming into the ground when my eyes widened.

"HOLY FREAKING CRAP! THE HOST CLUB IS FULL OF PERVERTED MEN AND SENPAI IS A-!" I screamed, being cut off by several sets of hands that jerked me back as I continued to scream about my recognition of Haruhi's true gender. "MOTHER OF A-CUPS!"

"Did my dear lover get groped?" Sarah asked sending the twins into a nose bleed. I just stared at the girl whose doe eyes pleaded for me to keep my mouth shut.

"Are you saying I have an A-cup?" I asked with tears in my confused eyes. Then, I paused for a second. "Wait. Haruhi-senpai?" I looked at the girl and she just looked back at me. "How did you know I'm Katie?"

"You and your sister are very different," Haruhi said. "That, and your cheek is bruised and Sarah-san called Lily-san her name." As if on cue, Kyoya prodded my cheek with a pen again making me cry out in pain. Mori and Honey were instantly holding me, though I fought as he poked it harder.

"Well, it looks like the plan worked, Kyo-chan, ne Takashi?" Honey asked, trying to keep my legs from smashing against Kyoya. Mori nodded and I let out a shriek as Kyoya's finger pressed against my cheek, not lifting.

"Considering Ruocco-san now knows of Haruhi's true gender, I say it did," Kyoya stated. My sister and Sarah absorbed this for a moment before their eyes widened.

"Haruhi's a girl?" they asked in shock. The dejected girl nodded and they stared in shock as I snarled at Kyoya. They began prodding her breasts with their fingers to see if it was really fat or just muscle.

"Is everything solved by poking?" I hissed as the girl sighed. Everyone stopped to think about it before nodding and returning to their previous activities. Well, everyone but Mori, Honey, Haruhi, and I nodded.

"That's just wrong," Honey said, chomping on another cake. I let out another shriek at Kyoya's constant prodding my purple flesh. By now, Mori just sat on top of me, blocking my legs with his and pinning my arms above my head with one hand and holding my head with the other. If my normal cheek hadn't been pressed up against the marble floor and my other cheek hadn't been bruised, he would have seen my blush.

"This isn't necessary, senpai," I said, hiding my stutter. Unfortunately, I felt like he was close enough to hear my heart beating way too fast. What was this feeling? The one that screamed that I needed him close. A bad feeling? A fatherly figure?

"Mori-senpai! You should see this! There's a perfect view up her dress from here!" the twins cheered making my blush deepen. I struggled harder to get out, but Mori simply kicked back, sending the twins flying.

"YOU PERVERTED TWINS DARE LOOK AT MY LOVER'S UNDERWEAR?!" Sarah screamed sending blood squirting out of their noses. They just laid on the ground, dying of perverted thoughts that streamed through their heads.

"Alright, just a moment more," Kyoya said, spreading that damned gel over my cheek making me swear more than a sailor. He then backed away and Mori gracefully got up, helping me to my feet, before going over to Honey.

"Kyoya-senpai, you're painful," I whined making the twins burst out laughing about how funny that sounded or perverted or something along those lines. I sent them an icy glare that they called Kawaii and just ignored them.

"Well, we'll have to come here after school and dance?" I asked. Kyoya nodded and I left, still pondering over the flips my heart was doing. Was this what Sarah called lovesick? Nahh... It couldn't be. I was too amazing to be lovesick. It had to be a fatherly figure, right?

"My dear love," Sarah said, putting a hand on my shoulder and smiling. I sent her a quick smile before facing forward. I would have to ask her, and now was as good of a time as any, right?

"Sarah," I began slowly as Lily walked next to me. "What's it like to be in love?" She seemed taken aback for a moment, her face falling from its usual smile into a brighter one.

"Love is like your birthday, Christmas, Halloween, and every other holiday combined," she started dreamily. "After a game of Russian Roulette, of course, and that's only if you win. It's a trust fall, and you just have to hope they are willing to catch and hold onto you."

Maybe I was lovesick. Then again, I think not. Let's think in reality for a minute. I just met him! And I couldn't be in love! I was getting an arranged marriage. And... and... and he was just too perfect for me to be lovesick over. Maybe I was actually sick. I felt hot and my stomach fluttered. A flu? I hope nmy hair up in a high ponytail with a white bow and pulled the white heels on in place of the brown shoes, leaving on the white long socks. Lilyanna wore an identical outfit and Sarah's was the same save for a pink bow instead of a white one.

"Who made us wear these?!" I shrieked, stepping out into the waiting host club. The twins snickered and tried to keep their nosebleeds controlled. I narrowed my icy blue eyes at them and they wrapped their arms around my waist, hoisting me up off the ground. "Let me go you perverts!"

"Awe! Our little Neko-chan is such a cute maid!" they said in unison, plopping a pair of white neko eats onto my head. Mori came over and pried the two off of me, making a light pink sprinkle on my cheeks.

"Thank you, Mori-senpai," I said, bowing. He nodded with a hum of acknowledgement and I scurried over to hide with the other girls, including Haruhi. Honey walked over and jumped up into Haruhi's arms.

"It's almost opening time," Kyoya called. Honey yanked Haruhi over to the door where the seven took their positions as we stood there, awkwardly looking at their backs. The doors opened all too soon for my taste.

"Welcome," they all sang out in harmony. The girls rushed in and went to their normal hosts, only to be stopped a few moments later by Kyoya.

"Ladies," he said, earning everyone's attention. "Starting tomorrow, the host club will be gaining three hostess, though some days, they will be dancers. Please be sure to spread the word." Each girl quickly agreed and the club resumed, the noise growing. Kyoya finally walked over to us. "You have been requested if you would like to host today."

"Aright then, Kyoya," I said before the others could even think about protesting. We were walked over to a table and a girl hesitantly walked over to us.

"Hello," I said in unison with my twin and Sarah repeated slightly after. The girl looked rather shy, so I put on a warm smile. She looked up, as though she didn't like being the only one in our presence.

"You don't have to be nervous," I said softly. She looked up with curious blue eyes, her short brown hair covering the tops of her shoulders and her entire forehead. "May I ask why you chose us?"

"I was, um, curious about the new hostesses," she mumbled softly. "You all seem, uh, nice enough. I'll be sure to tell people." I bowed my head.

"Thank you," Sarah said with Lily. We continued to make idle talk, a few more people joining us. Finally, the club was over and I rested my head on the table once every customer was out of sight.

"How do you guys put up with that every day?" I asked weakly, my stomach doing flips from too many cups of coffee and pieces of cake. I groaned and jumped to my feet, rushing out of the music room with footsteps right behind me. Damn it! I did have the flu!

"Neko-chan?!" the twins called as I stumbled into the girls' bathroom, rushing to one of the large stalls and dropping to the floor. I stuck my head above the toilet seat and threw up the sugary substance that used to be cake.

"Awe, Katrina," Sarah mumbled, rubbing my back with Lily. I coughed up the last contents in my stomach and they glared at the toilet with disgust. "That's so gross."

"Thanks love," I murmured, getting to my feet. I walked over to the sink and ran cool water, cupping my hands under the stream before drinking it from my cupped hands. I swished the water around in my mouth before spitting it out, trying to get the taste from my mouth.

"Katie-chan, you're really red," Haruhi said, being shoved in by the hosts. I nodded as the stream stopped flowing. "How do you feel?" She opened the door as I leaned against the counter.

"Dizzy," I murmured. Lily and Sarah wrapped their arms around my waist as my knees buckled. They led me over to the doorway where the hosts all looked in shock.

"Her immune system is really weak," Lily explained as I laid my head on Sarah's shoulder. "When we were little, the cook got mad at our parents, so he slipped poison into the plate that was supposed to go to me, considering I was eldest. We switched food, though, and she had to go to the hospital for weeks."

"Do you tell everyone that?" I mumbled as I sat down in Sarah's lap. "So much for a new beginning, ne?" My eyes drooped down lowly until I couldn't open them anymore.

* * *

**Hey guys! I don't own Ouran. Thank you to all my reviewers! Any suggestions? Pairing results for this far posted below. Keep commenting and I'll keep adding. Do you like the story thus far? Should I do character disclaimers? Do you guys like this chapter? Review please and thank you for the support on the story. P.S. This long chapter is to apologize for any late updates. I'm back in school, so yeah...**

_**Katrina**_

Kyoya= 0

Hikaru= 0

Kaoru= 6

Honey= 0

**Mori= 8**

Kazukiyo= 0

OC= 0

_**Lilyanna**_

Kyoya= 2

** Hikaru= 7**

Kaoru= 3

Honey= 0

Mori= 1

Kazukiyo= 0

OC= 0

_P.S. Tamaki is with Haruhi in my story. No voting for Tamaki and either Katie or Lily. No can do. And no double twins because a business man would not let his two daughters marry into the same family when he could expand further. Just saying. _


	9. Chapter 9: A Baby on the Way

**Chapter nine: A Baby on the Way**

_Lilyanna's P.o.V. _

I stared at Mori as he lifted up my sleeping sister. Everyone else looked at me for explanations. I let out a small sigh and Sarah walked over to me, lightly putting a hand over my shoulder.

"As I said, she was poisoned as a young girl, so it affected her immune system. She was in the hospital for weeks on end, sitting in the stiff hospital bed with a sad smile on her face," I said, sadly. "She had begged me to switch plates with her, claiming that something bad would happen. After a while, I agreed, claiming that nothing would happen."

"Katie had gotten sick in the following day, just falling from her chair in class. My father was the doctor they hired, so I was there first hand," Sarah continued as I got choked up in sobs. "She had gotten severely sick after that when her sister hadn't, so Lily had always been worried when she falls down ill."

"Since then, I never let her eat anyone's cooking but mine or her own, hence the full trays at lunch," I finished as Sarah began crying. We rushed to the club room and grabbed our things before running to the limo where they all waited. The driver hurried to our house as we stared at the sleeping girl laying from Mori to Sarah and over me, her eyes closed.

"One of Ootori's best doctors is on their way as well," Kyoya stated, only a nod coming from me. Honey crawled over and sat between Sarah and me. He sat up till he could lean over and put his face next to my ear.

"Takashi likes her," he whispered, his quiet voice sounding like a scream to me. "He isn't usually like this." I nodded slowly, his words taking their time to sink in. That meant...

_Katrina's P.o.V._

I slowly opened my eyes, the light hitting me harshly. I let out a groan and slung my arm over my eyes, desperately trying to block the sunlight from my vision. I turned to the side and heard whispers.

"WHY THE HELL IS THE HOST CLUB IN THE ROOM I'M SLEEPING IN?!" I shrieked, bolting upright while clutching the sheets to my chest despite my maid costume. Sarah and Lily giggled, smiling deviously at me. "Why are you...? HOLY SHIT! THERE'S A FUCKING RAT IN MY BED!"

"Is it a rat, Sarah dear? I thought it was a squirrel," Lily said making me bound out of the bed to see a tiny white rat. I glared at the two as I sat on the floor, pulling my comforter around me tightly.

"Jerks," I mumbled, pulling the fluffy blanket over my head. I was closing my eyes, getting ready to fall asleep again, but of course that wasn't going to happen. Two arms hoisted me off the bed and set me on the bed, obviously getting the rat off of it.

"MoKa moment!" Sarah, Lily, and Honey cheered in unison. (I'd like to thank Pugslover for the amazing ship name. I love you for that!) I groaned and rolled to get away from their desperate need for coffee.

"Go get a mocha then!" I hissed, glaring under my red bangs. My narrowed eyes closed, feeling like sandbags, though they opened again when the three laughed.

"Not mocha, MoKa!" Sarah said. "A combination of Mo and Ka. Not mo and cha. M-O-K-A. MoKa!" The phone began ringing, so I picked it up.

"Hello whoever this is," my mother's voice said. "It appears I'm pregnant again. Please inform the three girls in this household that they should expect a baby as soon as I can get it away from me." The line went dead and I hung it up with a sigh. We would barely get by as it was. I dialed a number and made an appointment.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kyoya asked as Tamaki peered from behind the twins. I trudged up to my room and slipped on a pair of dark skinny jeans and a loose grey sweater. I rushed downstairs, wrapping a beige scarf around my neck and slipping on boots before getting into the waiting car and leaving. I arrived at the large mansion moments later and saw my mother and father in the living room. I sat in front of them and they looked at me.

"I came here to ask for an arranged marriage," I said softly. "Whenever you decide who, feel free to call my cell phone." I was immediately dismissed and sighed.

_Third Person P.o.V. _

George and Amanda smiled as the door clicked shut. They knew one of their daughters would be sensible. Amanda had gotten a fertilized egged implanted into her ovary to ensure pregnancy. She made sure it was her egg and her lover's fertilizer.

"Who would have thought Katrina would be first to marry?" George asked. They wanted the company to be expanded further, but they needed to ensure Lilyanna's happiness. They could see she was always by those copper haired twins, but which one? Katrina would tell them, but not strait out.

"Are you sure Hitachiin-san would be okay with this?" Amanda asked. George nodded and Amanda sighed. "Let's wait a little while, so they grow closer and we're sure. I need my baby girl to be happy." George nodded. Since Katrina had gotten poisoned, her parents ignored her existence, only seeing her as a pawn. This would be an interesting game.

_At the small house _

Katrina walked into the house, paler than even Lily and Sarah had seen her. She moved slowly as if her life depended on each slow step. She slipped off her boots and stripped her jeans off, ignoring the gaping hosts, as she crawled into the giant, fluffy comforter. She slipped off her sweater once the blanket covered her and let it drop to the ground as she hugged herself, crying. She knew she was only a pawn in her parents' eyes, but she could still cry over not being accepted by them.

"I'm sorry," she whimpered. Lily and Sarah flocked to her sides, worried about their roommate's health. "Will you tell me what MoKa is to cheer me up?"

"MoKa's a shipping for you and Mori-senpai," the whispered quietly into her ears. She thought about her future marriage and how they all wanted her to be with Mori, her tears running down her cheeks faster and her sobs choking her.

"I'm sorry I failed you guys!" she cried out. The rest of the club went to the side of the bed. "I'm sorry! MoKa will never happen. It's my fault." Her voice dropped too low for the twins and Tamaki to hear.

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked, her eyebrows knitting together. The girl's sobs silenced her for a while, leaving the three MoKa supporters in question.

"Dad's marrying me off soon," she finally said. "He's marrying me off first because I can't have either of you raise a child right now. Mom's pregnant with an unwanted child and dad's giving it to me and my future husband." Mori's eyes widened as a million things went through his head, though one thing stood out.

I can't lose her.

**Hey guys! I don't own Ouran. Thank you to all my reviewers! Any suggestions? Pairing results for this far posted below. Keep commenting and I'll keep adding. Do you like the story thus far? Should I do character disclaimers? Do you guys like this chapter? Review please and thank you for the support on the story. P.S. This long chapter is to apologize for any late updates. I'm back in school, so yeah...**

**I would like to thank Pugslover for shipping Mori with my OC. MoKa and HiLi(?) are in the lead with 10 each.**

_**Katrina**_

Kyoya= 0

Hikaru= 0

Kaoru= 8

Honey= 0

**Mori= 10**

Kazukiyo= 0

OC= 0

_**Lilyanna**_

Kyoya= 2

** Hikaru= 10**

Kaoru= 3

Honey= 0

Mori= 1

Kazukiyo= 0

OC= 0

_P.S. Tamaki is with Haruhi in my story. No voting for Tamaki and either Katie or Lily. No can do. And no double twins because a business man would not let his two daughters marry into the same family when he could expand further. Just saying. _


	10. Chapter 10: Competition

**Chapter ten: Competition**

_Katrina's P.o.V. _

I stared blankly at the wall again, the beige color becoming boring. It's been a day since Kyoya and Lilyanna had put me in the hospital again, and I didn't see why. I felt fine, better than day one at least.

"Ruocco-san, you have two visitors asking to come in," a nurse informed me. I nodded, sending her running to tell them to come in. I was expecting a worried girl from Ouran or a pervy boy, or the host club though I guess they count. I wasn't expecting my mom and dad.

"Hello Katrina. It appears I've found a suitor," my father said. I quirked up a thin eyebrow, refusing to talk. "His name is Hitachiin Kaoru."

"What?!" I shrieked, bolting upright as my heart rate picked up. "I can't! Lily likes- You'll never- Anyone else!" I couldn't marry Kaoru. Lilyanna had the hots for his brother. And dad would never let us marry into the same family. If we could expand further, we would.

"Anyone?" he mumbled, his tone mysterious. The smile on his face made me shudder and I held up a finger.

"Anyone except a Hitachiin," I said. He quirked up a bushy eyebrow, his face amused. "Lilyanna has a small crush, though she's too oblivious to see it for herself." Mom's face brightened up and I knew it. I knew that she loved Lily more.

"Alright then, I'll have to try harder now." They left the room as Kyoya and the rest of the club entered, glaring at the two as my heart rate steadily decreased.

"What are you two doing here?" Lilyanna hissed as Honey bounced over to my bed and sat on my legs protectively. Mori was right behind him and, for some reason, my parents smiled evilly as they saw him. Wait... did that mean...?

_3rd Person P.o.V._

George and Amanda saw it in his eyes. The desire to have her as his own. They may not love Katrina as much, but this desire. This passion for her. It was amazing in their eyes. It was enchanting.

"Are you okay, Neko-chan?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked in sync as they approached the pale girl. Mori's eyes kept the fear of her poor health and Honey saw it. He saw the way George and Amanda looked at Lily, who cried on Hikaru as Katie's eyes fought to stay open. He got up and walked over to them, looking up cutely.

"Who are you planning to marry Kat-chan off to?" Honey asked, using his childish charm to woe the strict parents. The looked down and instantly knew who he was. "There's no one better than my cousin, Takashi."

"And why might that be, Haninozuka-san?" George asked, a small smirk playing on his face. This senior was impressive to him. Honey wanted his cousin to be happy, so he had to try this.

"Because Takashi has the right mind set to be married this young," Honey replied. Amanda was slightly stunned. Of course martial arts masters would be observant, but this knowing?

"Well, we'll certainly take him into consideration, but we must be going now," Amanda said. She pulled George outside and they talked about it. Morinozuka Takashi was their best bet. Back in the hospital room, chaos was happening.

"How do you morons lose the tallest guy in Japan, Honey, and a sick girl in a hospital?!" Sarah and Lily shrieked, coming back from the bathroom to see Katie, Honey, and Mori were gone. The three had snuck, aka walked out of the room, and gone to the cafeteria for food.

"A strawberry cake and a teriyaki chicken with miso soup," Katrina said, planning to give Mori the chicken because she just wanted the soup. She ran her fingers over the small bump where a needle used to use as an access point to her vein.

"Katie," Mori said, sending Katrina's heart fluttering for some reason unknown to her. She looked up at him with her dull blue eyes. They seemed to be wide for her, but she was so tired they were nearly closed.

"I'm okay, senpai," she said, stifling a yawn. They went over to a small table, Katrina almost falling asleep once they were there. Mori and Honey grabbed the food and they began eating, Katie pushing the teriyaki dish to Mori. They all finished quickly and Takashi ended up carrying Katie against her will to the room. Everyone tried springing on the possessive martial arts master, though Honey got in their way. Honey knew.

"Let the poor girl sleep!" Sarah cried after seeing the look Mori had. Lily noticed it, but ended up next to the bed with Takashi, Katie falling asleep again. The host club members watched their youngest member lay on the bed, a picture of illness. Hell, if you look up illness, she's next to it.

"Thank you, Mori-senpai," Lilyanna said, snapping him out of just staring. He nodded and they all just stared at her, drifting off to sleep one by one. Once everyone else was asleep, Takashi leaned down and gave Katie a small kiss on the forehead.

* * *

**Hey guys! I don't own Ouran. Thank you to all my reviewers! Any suggestions? Pairing results for this far posted below. Keep commenting and I'll keep adding. Do you like the story thus far? Should I do character disclaimers? Do you guys like this chapter? Review please and thank you for the support on the story. P.S. This long chapter is to apologize for any late updates. I'm back in school, so yeah...**

**I would like to thank Pugslover for shipping Mori with my OC. MoKa and HiLi(?) are in the lead with 10 each.**

_**Katrina**_

Kyoya= 0

Hikaru= 0

Kaoru= 10

Honey= 0

**Mori= 11**

Kazukiyo= 0

OC= 0

_**Lilyanna**_

Kyoya= 2

** Hikaru= 13**

Kaoru= 3

Honey= 0

Mori= 1

Kazukiyo= 0

OC= 0

_P.S. Tamaki is with Haruhi in my story. No voting for Tamaki and either Katie or Lily. No can do. And no double twins because a business man would not let his two daughters marry into the same family when he could expand further. Just saying. _


	11. Chapter 11: The Deal of a Lifetime

**Chapter eleven: The Deal of a Lifetime**

_Katrina's P.o.V. _

"I get to get out of this germ infested, sickness riddled hospital today!" I cheered, jumping off of the bed and landing in a heap of cloth and limbs on the cold tile floor. I stumbled back to my feet, ignoring the glances I got, and smiled.

"Kat-chan, you shouldn't be up so soon," Honey warned sternly. "The doctors did say that we would decide when you left." I stuck up my index finger and smiled proudly.

"They said Kyoya-senpai would decide," I corrected, my grin spreading. Honey frowned and Mori lifted me back up and set me on the bed, a small frown on my face.

"Kyo-chan said Takashi and I could give you permission to leave," Honey stated, sitting on my legs to stop me from getting up yet again. I stuck my lower lip out in a pout before sitting back and crossing my arms over my chest in disappointment.

"Awe! Neko-chan is kawaii!" the twins cooed, popping out of literally nowhere. The three of us, Mori, Honey, and I, stared at them, a sweat-drop forming on my head.

"Shouldn't you two be in school?" I asked. They nodded and Mori just tossed them out of the hospital room. "Thank you, senpai."

"Rest," his voice rang out. I nodded and shrunk under the covers, obeying my senpai who had been helping me get better for the few days while everyone else was in school.

"I still don't see why I'm in this nasty building when I could be at home," I complained making the two sigh. They were getting annoyed by me, as if I didn't know that. I hate hospitals with a passion. I almost hate them as much as I love cherries and pie and cherry pie and Pocky, though I just found out about Pocky.

"You're sick, Kat-chan," Honey explained yet again. "Sick people go to the hospitals to get better." I made a 'pft' sound and rolled my eyes.

"Can I go home now?" I asked. "I'm not even that sick! And I can't afford to stay here another night. I'm going to be broke as it is. With a child going to me, I have to get married and all that nonsense."

"Don't get married so soon! I'll help pay for stuff!" Honey exclaimed. "You're like a sister and you're in the host club and you know about Haruhi. I'll pay for some stuff. You can move into my house. Don't get married! Experience life!"

"Hai," Mori said. I was stunned. Two rich, big company heirs were… helping me financially?

"What's the catch?" I asked skeptically, raising an eyebrow up.

"There is none!" Honey cheered happily. My eyes began to widen further as it set in. I used to think it didn't matter who I married. 'It doesn't matter' this and 'It doesn't matter' that, but maybe, just maybe, it did matter.

"Thank you, senpais," I said softly, bowing my head. "You're too kind to me." Honey jumped up on my bed again as I shrunk back down into the mattress.

"Does MoKa have a chance again?" Honey asked with hope sprinkled in his chocolaty eyes. I glanced up at Mori as my heart rate increased, audible because of the monitor. I nodded and looked down at my lap as Honey cheered.

"MoKa?" Mori asked, my face burned a bright red. I peeked at Honey with pleading eyes as he opened him mouth.

"It's a shipment!" Honey cheered, throwing his arms around my poor, withering frame as Mori looked puzzled. "You'll know when it's time to know." I let out a relieved sigh and closed my eyes slightly.

"Can I go home?" I asked again, turning my head to the side to fall asleep when I got the 'no'. I let out a surprised yelp when I was hoisted out of bed, everything that was touching me, except for my hospital gown, hit the floor. "Eh?! Senpai! This isn't necessary! I don't even have proper attire on!"

"Don't worry, Takashi wouldn't let anyone see anything from you!" Honey chirped happily, trailing behind us. A blush bloomed on my face as I realized that Mori was carrying me. In his arms. While I was in a hospital gown.

"Sir, do you want a wheelchair for her?" a nurse asked, rushing behind us.

"No," was his answer, short and sweet. I buried my face in his casual black T-shirt, embarrassment shown on my face.

"You get to meet Sat-chan and Chika-chan!" Honey cheered. "We should probably give you some of Takashi's clothes, ne? They may be a little big but you could at least wear the shirt and Sat-chan's pants, ne?"

"Hai," Mori replied, his voice as emotionless as ever. I let out an exasperated sigh and sunk into the seat in between the two as Honey talked about the Sat and Chika.

"We're here, Morinozuka-dono and Haninozuka-dono," the chauffeur said, opening the door. I was lifted up again and carried into the house making random rights and lefts with Honey close behind. Honey bounced to the closet and handed me a blue button up shirt, making me cross my arms in defiance. A knock on the sheer paper doors sent me into the bathroom to change.

"Takashi-nii? Are you in there?" a voice called as I walked out of the bathroom, the long-sleeved shirt tied around me like a strapless dress that went to my mid-thighs. The sleeves were tied just under my breasts and the top two buttons were opened, making my boobs look good.

"Hai," Mori replied and the door slid open, revealing a much younger looking Mori. He was as tall as me, depressingly, and just peered into my icy blue eyes as I looked into his coal black ones.

"I'm sorry for intruding in your house!" I said, bowing repeatedly as the two seniors stared at me with sweat-drops forming on their temples. "This was supposed to be your brotherly bonding time with Taka- I mean Mori-senpai and I'm here and I'm sorry for intruding! I can go home! Thank you, senpai, for letting me use your shirt, but I'll let you do stuff with your brother now!"

"Kat-chan," Honey began. "What are you talking about? Takashi basically kidnapped you and you're apologizing to Sat-chan?" I paused for a moment, looking at Honey red-faced, before nodding.

"You're the Katie that they talk about?" the boy asked, looking at me curiously. I nodded slowly, looking at the two to see if I was right. Apparently, I should have stayed focused on the boy because he kind of jumped on me, tackling me to the ground with a hug. "It's so nice to meet you! I'm Morinozuka Satoshi and you can ask me for anything if you can't find Takashi-nii or Mitsukuni-chan."

"Thank you," I mumbled, my face turning redder. The younger boy helped me off the ground and bowed before going to find Chika who was somewhere else in the house.

"Well, Chika-chan is my little brother and he's the same age as Sat-chan and all of that. You look tired," Honey said, randomly changing topics. I nodded and walked over to the bed, plopping down on the large mattress.

"Rest," Mori said making me look at him with a puzzled expression.

"I can't steal your bed," I said. "Then you'd have to sleep somewhere else and you're used to sleeping here. I'll sleep on the floor! It'll be okay." I finished off with a smile on my face, but was laid under the covers in seconds.

"Goodnight, Kat-chan!" Honey cheered as he and Mori left the room.

"Wait!" I called. The two continued moving, so I simply stood up and plopped down right next to the bed, earning a disapproving glance from Mori that I shrugged off as I dozed off.

* * *

**Hey guys! I don't own Ouran. Thank you to all my reviewers! Any suggestions? Pairing results for this far posted below. Keep commenting and I'll keep adding. Do you like the story thus far? Should I do character disclaimers? Do you guys like this chapter? Review please and thank you for the support on the story. P.S. This long chapter is to apologize for any late updates. I'm back in school, so yeah...**

**And at Anna-chan21, he doesn't deserve your grief. You're really nice and, to be honest and blunt, he sounds like a dick that doesn't deserve you. **

**Hikaru and Kaoru say that you should kick his ass... **

**I would like to thank Pugslover for shipping Mori with my OC. MoKa and HiLi(?) are in the lead with 13.**

_**Katrina**_

Kyoya= 0

Hikaru= 0

Kaoru= 10

Honey= 0

**Mori= 13**

Kazukiyo= 0

OC= 0

_**Lilyanna**_

Kyoya= 2

** Hikaru= 13**

Kaoru= 3

Honey= 0

Mori= 1

Kazukiyo= 0

OC= 0

_P.S. Tamaki is with Haruhi in my story. No voting for Tamaki and either Katie or Lily. No can do. And no double twins because a business man would not let his two daughters marry into the same family when he could expand further. Just saying. _


	12. Chapter 12: Possessive

**Chapter twelve: Possessive**

I woke up to someone shuffling around the room I was in. Funny… I thought my bed wasn't this comfy. I opened my eyes to see that it, in fact, wasn't my bed. I let out a small scream and fell onto the floor, my makeshift dress flying to my waist so that only the blankets tangled around my waist covered my panties.

"Katie," Mori's voice said, my struggling immediately stopping as I looked around for the tall senior. My eyes fell on him and pieces of my tangled red hair covered my icy blue eyes. He looked like he just woke up and was… lacking clothing. He had on a pair of sweats and no shirt which I turned away from, a mild blush on my cheeks.

"I'm sorry, senpai," I mumbled, looking at the ground. "I'm sorry you had to deal with me. That you have to deal with me." Two arms wrapped around me and I looked up at a bare-chested Takashi.

"It's okay," he said softly, pulling me to a sitting position. He laid me against him, brushing his fingers through my wild hair. My face got hotter almost instantly and he continued to hug me to him.

"Thank you, Ta- I mean Mori-senpai," I mumbled softly. We sat there for a moment before there was a hushed knock on the paper doors.

"Takashi-dono, please bring yourself and your lady friend out for breakfast soon," a voice said. Mori grunted in agreement before helping me to my feet. I followed him to the closet. He handed me a plain red shirt that would obviously go past my waist by a long shot and a pair of pants that looked my size.

"Thank you," I said, taking the clothes with me into the bathroom and changing.

_3rd Person P.o.V. _

Takashi sat on his bed, having slipped on a white T-shirt. He waited and watched the door until the bathroom door opened. Katrina's hair was still a mess, but it wasn't as wild as before. His button-up shirt, which was now folded over her arm, was replaced by his crimson T-shirt that went slightly under her fingertips. Satoshi's dark blue jeans were loose on her thin legs, but clung to her hips.

"Ah, sorry for taking so long senpai," Katrina said, developing a bad habit for apologizing in to him. He cracked a smile and grabbed her hand, blush blooming across her face. MoKa popped into her head as he led her to the dining room. All Takashi could think about was how much he liked seeing her in his shirts. His patience was wearing thin as his desire to have her as his own grew. It was an inward battle. On one side, he waited for her to be ready for a relationship with him. On the other side, his urge to have her as his own expanded every day and fear for her being stolen from him only fueled it.

"Takashi! Kat-chan!" Honey cheered, apparently taking another day off of school. He bounced over in his uniform, but since it was during school time, it was obvious he wasn't going. Usa-chan was hugged to his chest as he followed the two to the table. A cake had been set out for Honey and two plates of crescents and assorted jams were put out for Katie and Mori.

"Chika, look! It's the Katie they talk about!" Satoshi cheered to a boy that looked like a slightly taller Honey, only he had glasses on. Katrina rubbed her eyes and peered at the boy sleepily. It was her normal 'morning look'. There were also a set of adults at the end, both of them with raven hairs and onyx eyes that inspected Katrina's every aspect. She did _look _Japanese, except for her red hair. Alright, she looked more Korean. They could live with her being their daughter-in-law right?

"Ah, senpai, I should go home," Katrina said, her voice ringing out in the quiet room. "I mean, Lily and Sarah haven't seen me in a couple days and I need to go to school and stuff." Takashi nodded, trying to keep his emotionless façade. She grinned up at him and tugged him to the door. He followed her and rode to her house with her in awkward silence. She pecked his cheek and hopped out of the car when they got to her house, leaving him to ride home in a daze. Honey followed him to his room and smiled once they got there.

"She likes you, Takashi," Honey said with a smile. He knew his cousin needed him now more than ever. Takashi was unsure and confused, and Honey had the right answers.

* * *

**Hey guys! I don't own Ouran. Thank you to all my reviewers! Any suggestions? Pairing results for this far posted below. Keep commenting and I'll keep adding. Do you like the story thus far? Should I do character disclaimers? Do you guys like this chapter? Review please and thank you for the support on the story. P.S. Sorry for the short chapter...**

**I would like to thank Pugslover for shipping Mori with my OC. MoKa and HiLi(?) are in the lead. I WILL NO LONGER ACCEPT KATIE/LILY+KAORU/HIKARU VOTES. IF YOU'RE CURIOUS AS TO WHY, READ THE BOTTOM.**

_**Katrina**_

Kyoya= 0

Hikaru= 0

Kaoru= 12

Honey= 0

**Mori= 15**

Kazukiyo= 0

OC= 0

_**Lilyanna**_

Kyoya= 2

** Hikaru= 16**

Kaoru= 3

Honey= 0

Mori= 1

Kazukiyo= 0

OC= 0

_**P.S. Tamaki is with Haruhi in my story. No voting for Tamaki and either Katie or Lily. No can do. And no double twins because a business man would not let his two daughters marry into the same family when he could expand further. Just saying.** _


	13. Chapter 13: Never Again

**Chapter Thirteen: Never Again**

"What am I doing?" I asked in frustration, chucking a pillow across the room. "I can be falling for anyone! I'm getting an arranged marriage!" I growled in frustration and ground my teeth. I looked down at the outfit from the Morinozuka household and slipped on shoes, going out to walk. A black car pulled up next to me and the chauffeur stepped out.

"Your father has requested you," he said as he opened the back door. I sighed and got into the car. The driver got in again and drove off towards the mansion. I watched as the large building came into view, but oddly we passed it. There were meadows and scattered houses that all looked old. We drove up to one and the man got out, sealing the car as gases began to flood the air. I felt dizzy and tired, falling onto the seat as I gagged in the mist. Everything went black.

_3rd Person P.o.V. _

"Katie! Katie! I heard you get home today!" Lily cheered as she busted into the house. It was quiet and the same as they left it, except for the mess that looked like someone had been kidnapped. Pillows were strewn across the floor, the house was messy. Sarah whipped out her phone.

"Mori-senpai! Katie's missing! Our house is a mess and it's missing one thing. KATIE!" Sarah yelled in a panic. That girl had an awful immune system and now she was missing. The martial arts master's tight grip snapped the bamboo stick when the news hit his ears.

"Katie's missing?" he asked in a growl that made everyone, including Honey, shy away from the raven haired teen. Anger set his coal eyes on fire, rage fueling the flame. He dropped the silver cell phone and ran towards the house, not bothering with slow cars or to even change out of his kendo uniform. Honey picked up the phone that was now beeping. He dialed Kyoya's number and waited till the phone stopped ringing.

"KYO-CHAN! KAT-CHAN'S MISSING!" Honey wailed into the phone. Kyoya, who was in the middle of club activities, began typing on his laptop, desperately trying to hack into her cell phone.

"Her phone says she's in the country. I'll email you the address," Kyoya said before hanging up. He closed host hours in the middle of the twins' incest act and Tamaki's flamboyant speech. Everyone stared in shock as the teen obsessed with money said they could come back when the club was open again and get in for free.

"Kyoya? What's going on mama?" Tamaki asked slowly, Kyoya's fingers pounding on the keys of his laptop expertly.

"Katie's missing. I'm assuming she was kidnapped, given her parents' status," Kyoya said as he tracked the moving device that Honey and Mori chased after. They caught up to the farmer who was holding the black device.

"Where'd you get that from?!" Honey screeched as he and Mori hopped onto the tractor. The man quivered in fear upon seeing the enraged hosts.

"A man gave it to me. He went to that house for a moment before driving further off," he said quickly. Takashi started off at the speed of light, looking for something. He spotted a shiny black car and raced for it, only to watch it flip and roll, glass shattering and blood splattering out onto the pavement. The teen's steps stopped as he saw the feminine hand roll onto the black asphalt, covered in blood. Honey joined him, staring in horror at the car that was lit on fire. The car exploded seconds later, leaving them staring in pain.

"She's…" Mori said, though he couldn't finish the sentence. Honey shook his head, chocolate eyes freezing and filling with tears. They could hear her faint voice screaming for them, or at them. Well, they thought it was a memory. It was really Katrina, crying in the shrubs with a man holding her mouth as she tried to get their attention. After a couple months of mourning, and no club activities, the hosts were all trying to keep Sarah and Lilyanna from killing themselves. Still. Lilyanna would cry on Hikaru's shoulder and Sarah just hugged Honey, crying with him and Takashi. The giant's sad eyes would only leak a few tears though mainly upon seeing anything red, anything that has to do with cats, hearing her name, or seeing Lilyanna.

"Morinozuka-dono!" a maid cheered, bursting into the host club room and earning everyone's glances. The girl pulled someone after her, and if it weren't for her scarlet hair no one would have recognized her. Everyone just gaped at the frail girl, her bones practically showing through her pale skin that was covered in new scars, bruises, and cuts. Takashi only hesitated for a moment before running up to her and scooping her into his arms, planting a kiss on her forehead. Her icy blue eyes were a more silver color.

"Katie," he whispered into her bangs, tears leaking from her eyes. Her twig arms wrapped around his chest, grounding herself her. She feared it was just another dream, one that she would have nearly every night.

"Taka," she croaked out in a hoarse whisper. "Please never leave me." Everyone waited for the answer they all knew would come. Takashi had _never_ cried before she went missing. Those couple months had been hell for them all, though he took it worse. Him and Katie's 'sisters' were the worst off.

"Never again," he promised. "Never." He bent down and lightly placed his lips onto her chapped, swollen lips. She ran a hand up his cheek before they parted. "Never," he repeated.

* * *

**Hey guys! I don't own Ouran. Thank you to all my reviewers! Any suggestions? Pairing results for this far posted below. Keep commenting and I'll keep adding. Do you like the story thus far? Should I do character disclaimers? Do you guys like this chapter? Review please and thank you for the support on the story. P.S. Sorry for the short chapter...**

**I would like to thank Pugslover for shipping Mori with my OC. MoKa and HiLi(?) are in the lead. I WILL NO LONGER ACCEPT KATIE/LILY+KAORU/HIKARU VOTES. IF YOU'RE CURIOUS AS TO WHY, READ THE BOTTOM. VOTES WILL NOT BE ACCEPTED AFTER CHAPTER FOURTEEN.**

_**Katrina**_

Kyoya= 0

Hikaru= 0

Kaoru= 12

Honey= 0

**Mori= 16**

Kazukiyo= 0

OC= 0

_**Lilyanna**_

Kyoya= 2

** Hikaru= 17**

Kaoru= 3

Honey= 0

Mori= 1

Kazukiyo= 0

OC= 0

_**P.S. Tamaki is with Haruhi in my story. No voting for Tamaki and either Katie or Lily. No can do. And no double twins because a business man would not let his two daughters marry into the same family when he could expand further. Just saying.** _


	14. Chapter 14: Bad Dreams Lead to What!

**Chapter fourteen: Bad Dreams Lead to What?!**

I shivered in the cold basement, tears running down my face. They were so close I could have just snapped and gained their attention. But _he _wouldn't let me. So, he pulled me to an old barn and shoved me hastily into the stone cellar. I was still in his shirt and his brother's pants. I chocked on sobs as my chest ached.

"I love him," I whimpered, coming to that conclusion after hours in that damned basement. My stomach growled and I  
clutched it, looking around the room as though I would die from the noise. The heavy metal door creaked open and a man I couldn't recognize walked in. He came over to me and planted his boot on my cheek, smashing my head against the cobblestone. I let out a shriek as I felt my skin tear open at the temple.

"Shut up you moron!" the man screamed at me as he squashed my skull against the stone with more force. A high-pitched scream escaped my lips as he lifted the boot. He pulled my arm up sharply, yanking my shoulder out of the socket. I cried out in pain as tears flooded my eyes. He tossed me back on the ground and left. This continued for the next few months, and I only got a 'meal' once every other day. Finally, there was an earthquake type thing, and a platform appeared out of nowhere. The girl looked about my age and pulled me onto the platform with her.

"I'll get you back," the dirty blonde haired girl said, her greenish hazel eyes shining with mischief. I only nodded as the platform disappeared and teleported to the Morinozuka mansion. The girl knocked and left me on the ground, but out of the corner of my eye, I could see one of the guys.

I let out a shrill shriek as I bolted upright, panting and sweating. Takashi's arms wrapped loosely around my waist as he sat up. I was at his house again, since he made Lily, Sarah, and I move there. I looked down at his tired expression sadly. His sleep had nearly been cut off all together since I woke up screaming every night. I offered to sleep in Lily and Sarah's room, but he hated me sleeping in any room but his.

"I'm sorry," I whispered as I laid back down. I pressed my cheek against his chest, his heartbeat slowing my rapid one. I slid out of the bed, almost falling on the floor. "I'll be right back," I told the worried teen. He nodded and fell asleep again, the dark circles under his eyes making my guilt grow. I walked out to the guest bedroom and flopped on the bed, hoping that Takashi would stay asleep. My eyes were glazed with tiredness, but I refused to fall asleep. I didn't want to wake him up again.

"Katie-dono?" one of the maids asked, scurrying into the room. I looked up at her, tilting my head to the side. "What are you doing out of Takashi-dono's room before six? He'll be mad if he hears about this." I shrugged, one of the few people who really weren't scared if he got mad. "Come along. Let's get you back into bed."

"I want him to get some sleep," I stated. It was a Saturday morning and it's been nearly a week since I came back from a 'vacation'. I spent one night at my house and three nights here. I curled up in the bed, my eyes drooping shut as the maid left the room. I felt two pair of arms wrap around me and I groaned. "No touching."

"But you're so cute when you sleep," two identical voices whispered in unison making me shriek. Takashi was in the room in seconds, beating the twins into the floorboards. I stared wide eyed at the rest of the host club that randomly spawned in the guest bedroom.

"What the hell are you guys doing?! I was asleep and you guys! I can't even believe you pedophiles!" I yelled, pointing an accusing finger as I yanked the blankets over my already covered chest. Takashi came over and wrapped his arms around my torso, pulling me back down onto the fluffy bed.

"The host club with reopen on Monday with both of you hosting," Kyoya stated making me tense up. Hosting? That meant… being alone with other guys?!

"Alright, now get out," Takashi said. Everyone just stared for a few moments. The twins began laughing, making my face heat up, and Honey just peered down at us innocently after hopping on the bed. Kyoya sighed with Haruhi and Tamaki gasped.

"Don't make my daughter impure!" he wailed, flinging himself onto the bed, only to be pushed off by Honey. I looked over at the sleeping teenager to my side and smiled. At least he was asleep. I let out a sigh to silence the noisy bunch.

"Hush up and get out," I said in a cold voice, sinking farther into the blankets. Honey ushered the hosts and hostesses out of the room, shutting the door behind all of them to my relief. Takashi's arms snaked around my waist tighter, pulling me closer to him.

"They're finally gone, he said nuzzling his nose into my tangled scarlet hair. I giggled and pecked his arm.

"Go to sleep," I said.

_3rd Person P.o.V._

"Didn't Mori-senpai look tired?" the twins asked Honey who nodded. Everyone froze as they heard a giggle from the bedroom, turning towards the paper thin door with a horrified look on their faces. The twins spawned random holy water and rushed after Tamaki who charged into the room, breaking through the door in the progress. The twins stood behind him to see the two kissing.

"PURIFY MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER!" Tamaki screeched as the twins poured the water onto the bed, pieces of the door hitting the teens. Katrina bolted to her feet with a shriek as the white T-shirt she was wearing clung to her too tightly. She wrapped the fluffy comforter around her to cover her see-through shirt and Takashi smacked them both.

"You guys really are morons," Takashi said, not fazed that his bare chest was not cut because of the twins trying to purify the two. He wrapped his arms around the red head that seemed to be shivering and walked down the hallway to his room, setting Honey on guard.

"Bakas!" the short 3rd year sang.

* * *

**Hey guys! I don't own Ouran. Thank you to all my reviewers! Any suggestions? Pairing results for this far posted below. Keep commenting and I'll keep adding. Do you like the story thus far? Should I do character disclaimers? Do you guys like this chapter? Review please and thank you for the support on the story. P.S. Sorry for the short chapter...**

**I would like to thank Pugslover for shipping Mori with my OC. MoKa and LiHi are in the lead with 17. I WILL NO LONGER ACCEPT KATIE/LILY+KAORU/HIKARU VOTES. IF YOU'RE CURIOUS AS TO WHY, READ THE BOTTOM. VOTES WILL NOT BE ACCEPTED AFTER CHAPTER FOURTEEN.**

_**Katrina**_

Kyoya= 0

Hikaru= 0

Kaoru= 12

Honey= 0

**Mori= 17**

Kazukiyo= 0

OC= 0

_**Lilyanna**_

Kyoya= 2

** Hikaru= 17**

Kaoru= 3

Honey= 0

Mori= 1

Kazukiyo= 0

OC= 0

_**P.S. Tamaki is with Haruhi in my story. No voting for Tamaki and either Katie or Lily. No can do. And no double twins because a business man would not let his two daughters marry into the same family when he could expand further. Just saying.** _


	15. Chapter 15: Uncle Thomas or Marriage

**Chapter fifteen: Uncle Thomas or Marriage**

I skipped around the driveway as Takashi and Honey practiced their martial arts. Fierce onyx eyes peered at me through the thick bushes, but when I looked at them, they were gone. Finally, I heard footsteps and stopped moving, sinking to my knees by the fountain in front of the house. A shiny car pulled up and I scurried back, tripping several times. A man in a suit walked out with a basket in his hand.

"Katrina?" he asked. I nodded and he set the basket in front of me, rushing away from the mansion after. I sat down on the steps and set the basket on my lap, moving the blankets around. My eyes widened before a smile crossed my lips. I stood up, cradling the basket to my chest, and ran to the backyard.

"Takashi! Takashi! You'll never believe it! You'll never believe what happened!" I cheered happily as the third year rushed out to me. I set the basket down and lifted the small child into the air, a grin plastered on my face. The copper haired child peered at Takashi with emerald green eyes before smiling.

"Is it the baby?" he asked quietly. I nodded enthusiastically and a small smile crossed Takashi's lips. I sat down with the child in my lap and Takashi beside me. I pulled out the note and opened it.

"Dear Katrina. It appears that your father and I are being blamed for your disappearance," I read. "They allowed me to give birth before being sent to jail, and the stupid child is yours. Name him what you will and you better marry or get adopted before they send you to live with Uncle Tomas. Mom."

"Uncle Thomas?!" Sarah and Lilyanna screeched, jumping out of a tree. I nodded sadly and looked at the child, refusing to look at Takashi. I wouldn't even dream of showing him the fear of leaving to go to America.

"I'll tell them tomorrow. I guess we better pack, ne?" I asked quietly. I didn't want to leave them and I would love to marry Takashi, but we were still in high school. I couldn't put that presser on him.

"Never," I heard him say. I looked up in shock as he pulled me towards him. "I won't let you leave." I closed my eyes and let my head rest on his chest. He was ready to throw away his life to keep me in Japan.

"I can't let you do it," I said. "You may be ready to throw away the rest of your life, but I'll just come back and marry you when you're done with collage." By now, Sarah and Lilyanna were walking away with the baby.

"I won't let you," he said. "You're 15 with a child." I let out a stubborn huff and looked up into his coal eyes.

"Morinozuka Takashi, I won't let you throw away your life to keep me in Japan, even if it is to help me raise a child," I said. "I love you, but it's because I love you that I can't let you do it."

"I love you," he said before picking me up and carrying me into the house. "You can't go." We reached the living room where the host club was gathered, somehow able to spawn in random places.

"DADDY WON'T LET HIS DAUGHTERS RUN AWAY!" Tamaki yelled. I let out a sigh and squirmed in Takashi's arms. I opened my mouth to talk, but a knock on the door made my voice clump up in my throat.

"Hello, Katrina and Lilyanna and Sarah," a voice called making me shrink into Takashi's arms. It couldn't be him. The world seemed to shiver in fear, or was it just me? I wasn't even packed yet.

"U-Uncle Thomas?" Sarah asked in a quivering voice. The short man, a couple inches shorter than Honey, bounded out into the room. I sweat-dropped.

"Have you shrunk?" I asked. The man's face shot red and he began spewing random crap about growing when we all know that wasn't true. "So you've really gotten shorter? Isn't that a shame."

"It's a shame that you guys have to move away from such lovely men!" he declared, tossing his copper hair over his shoulder as his royal blue eyes gleamed at the hosts who shuddered.

"Katrina," Takashi's deep voice said as he set me on my feet. "Will you marry me?" Since he was a member of the magic host club, a velvet black box spawned in his hand. I stared in shock at the diamond ring in the red satin.

"T-Takashi…" I murmured, a hand over my mouth. "Yes-"

"I deny this marriage as her legal guardian!" Uncle Thomas said making me turn and glare at him.

"You're nothing to me!" I yelled. I sat on my knees in front of Takashi, nodding as though Tamaki and Uncle Thomas weren't spewing random excuses, asking Kyoya if it was legal.

"It's completely legal," Kyoya said. "She received the announcement today, so she can legally be engaged to him and continue to live here. Since the child is legally her responsibility, then it stays here, too. Yes, it is legal for Mori-senpai to do this and for her to accept."

"Well, if that's the case, then Lilyanna, will you marry me?" Hikaru asked, spawning another random ring out of thin air. Lily nodded as Tamaki led Uncle Thomas to the emo corner, teaching him how to grow mushrooms.

"Now there's just Sarah!" Honey cheered making the depressed guys perk up. "So Sarah, will you-?"

"DON'T STEAL ALL MY DAUGHTERS!" Tamaki and Uncle Thomas yelled.

"Of course, I will, Honey-senpai!" the blonde girl cheered, hugging the boy who pulled out yet another velvet ring box.

"Well this took an unexpected twist," Kyoya stated, scribbling in his notebook. I looked up from my mesmerizing ring for a mere second before the diamond caught my attention again. The golden band circled around the large diamond, smaller diamonds forming small blossoms around it.

"Kyoya, what do you keep in that notebook of yours?" I asked. After a moment of silence, I sighed. "You know, I'm going to have to think you write stories or mangas about the twins' yaoi incest." The twins looked mortified and slid as far away from each other as the room would allow.

"Everything's in here," Kyoya stated, closing the book. I looked up at him to see him ushering Uncle Thomas out of the room. I grabbed the baby and scurried down the hall with Takashi in tow. We reached his room and I rushed over to the bed, laying down with the baby by my right and Takashi by my left as I examined the ring.

"Why did you buy me this?" I asked quietly. "It's so… pretty and expensive. How much was it?"

"I was already planning it," he replied. "To propose." I stared in shock at him. That's why he didn't want me to leave. That's why he was so persistent about marrying me. I remember him saying something about me not marrying so soon though.

"It doesn't make sense. You told me to wait to marry, but you were going to propose?" I asked. A smile crossed his face as he laid an arm over my stomach.

"Being a fiancé and being a wife are two different things," he said. "I'm taking you off the market is all." With that, he fell asleep leaving me to slowly drift off into unconsciousness. Our baby was right next to me the entire time.

* * *

**Hey Guys. I don't own Ouran. Do you like the chapter? Sorry for such a late update... Well, MoKa and LiHi are official. Sarah and Honey are together. MoKa has a love child. Good idea? Does it please your MoKa needs? Do you like Uncle Thomas? Should we see more of him? Should people try to kidnap Kat again? Should Mori kill those losers? Do you like? Please review!**


End file.
